Purple Topaz and the Colony of Cerusa
This will be a story I will be writing. Mostly character development for PT. My first one! :3 I tried tho... Part 1: A (Not-so) Great Start Purple Topaz was calm. very calm. In fact, one would be surprised that a gem could be calm when bestowed with such an Important task. Purple Topaz smoothed her hair as she thought to herself, " Calm down, this is probably just another easy one, like checking the Kindergarten. No, that's not my job. She stepped in front of the doors as two guard Quartz' opened them. At the end of the hall, she saw Blue Diamond, patiently waiting for her. She composed herself as she walked down the great hall, followed by the eyes of the rest of Blue diamond's court. "Haters.", she thought. " Oh, well. half of them were too incompetent for this mission anyway." She had finally arrived to Blue Diamond's throne. "My Diamond". she stated, " I'm here." Blue Diamond's massive figure loomed over Purple Topaz. Blue Diamond spoke, Blue Diamond: Purple Topaz, I have called you here for an important mission. Purple Topaz: Yes, My Diamond, but why me? Blue Diamond: You see, our Exploration team has done well, helping Homeworld expand it's territory beyond this star system. But just recently, there leader has been shattered after a failed mission to colonize a new planet. Purple Topaz: And what does this have to me? Blue Diamond; We have just gained word of a new planet, Cerusa. The exploration team has told u it does have resources for gem production. but that was all, we could get, since they died shortly after that. Now, the exploration team needs a new leader. You'd be perfect. Purple Topaz:(unimpressed) Mmmmhmmm. What's in it for me? Blue Diamond: Well, I don't know if helping Homeworld colonize another planet is enough for you. Purple Topaz; Well, since I haven't anything better to do, fine. Blue Diamond: Good. Your ship and team will be waiting for you outside. Purple Topaz bowed to Blue Diamond and left the hall. A Tourmaline who was part of the court, walked up to her. Tourmaline: Why in the name of the stars above would she pick the likes of you? Last time you were assigned a mission, you sat on the ship and "supervised". Purple Topaz merely turned and said, Purple Topaz: Because I was available. And I'' wasn't the one who almost misplaced the Diamond communicator when we were on the Moon. '''Tourmaline':(sweats) Purple Topaz:(cocky) Now, if you'll excuse me, i have a ship to get to. And by the way, fix your ribbon. It's on the wrong way.(smiles) Purple Topaz left they courtroom, and her pearl was waiting there. Purple Pearl: How did It go, master. Purple Topaz: If not for the occasional idiot bluntly insulting me, I'd say it went all right. Purple Topaz and her pearl walked out to the ship, where Purple Topaz gasped in horror. Purple Pearl: (confused) what is the matter, master? Purple Topaz: She gave me a band of misfits! Sure enough, on the deck of the ship, she had a jasper, an amethyst, A Jet, an Andesine and a Rubelite waiting. Rubelite: Oh! miss High and Mighty decided to finally show up! Andesine: You shouldn't be so rude. Rubelite: Excuse me, but did I ask you to speak? Andesine:(bluntly) You were talking to the air as if you were crazy. The two glared at each other. Purple Topaz: Everyone get on the ship!!!! The gems boarded the ship, as the jet began to close the door. Purple Topaz rubbed her head in frustration. Purple Pearl: Will you be ok, master? Purple Topaz: As long as I don't get my hair or clothes dirty, I should be perfectly fine. She glances at the team as the ship takes off. Purple Topaz: Maybe. The thrusters started. Jet: All set! Leaving homeworld in 5...4..3.. Purple Topaz: Wait!!! Jet: What is it, Captain? She makes a chair for herself. Purple Topaz: Better. Rubelite rolls her eyes as Andesine groans. The diamond communicator props up. Tourmaline's scornful face appears. Tourmaline: Oh, Blue Diamond forgot to mention this. The rest of the Homeworld Exploration team will be waiting on Cerusa. (cocky) Good luck twer- Before she could finish her sentence, Rubelite turned the monitor off. Purple Topaz: And what was that for? Rubelite: Her voice was annoying. Jet; if all are ready, preparing to leave Homeworld! The ship took off, and flew out into the cosmos. Part 2: Kaboom! The ship went on forever, at least that what it felt like. Purple Topaz sat up in the front with the Jet, whilst commanding the rest of the ship. Purple Topaz: Rubelite, let go of Andesine! She thought to herself, ' I was assigned a team, but instead I got ruffians." She turned to the Jet, and siad, PT: How much further along are we? Jet; We should be there inn a couple of hours. PT: Jet? Jet: Yes, Captain? PT: What happened to the rest of the Homeworld Exploration Team? Jet: Apparently,we lost contact with them when they got to Cerusa. PT: But what could have happened to them? Jet:(shrugs) Maybe there was organic- PT:Ahah! Maybe there was organic life on Cerusa that killed them! Jet: Umm.... you're so smart, Captain! PT: I know. Meanwhile, Andesine and Rubelite had calmed down, but not so much. Rubelite: lucky for you, I don't feel like burning anyone to a crisp.Yet. Andesine: Hmmmph! i thank you, Miss Hothead. Rubelite glares. Rubelite: I'd watch your mouth if I were you. Andesine: I can feel it just fine. Back at the hub, Jet pulls the levers up. Jet: Entering Cerusa's atmosphere! PT: Then we can finally get this over with. Jet lowered the ship to look for a landing spot, when one of the ship's wings were shot down. A bright red signal light flashd Inside the ship. Rubelite: What's going on?! The gems all ran to the front of the ship. Jet; our left wing has been shot down!!!! Andesine: Well, that's it. Doom. PT: Relax, we still- just then, a loud bang was heard as there right wing was shot down and they started plummeting. PT: Gems! Go tot he nearest exit! this, was hard however, as the ship was doing belly flops, and somersaults. the gems finally manage to jump out, and land on the ground, tumbling. PT watched in horror as the ship came crashing down and exploded. PT: You were saying Andesine? Part 3: Were going on a trip.... The group of gems, were stranded, without a ship, without communications, without a plan. Jasper: captain, we've just lost all communications with Homeworld. Andesine; Not one signal i can pick up..... wait! i'm picking something up! Her tablet had a red light glowing. The dot seemed to be coming toward them Andesine: It's getting closer! PT: Gems! Arm yourselves! The Jasper and Amethyst went in front of the group and raised their fists. Rubelite went from behind Purple Topaz. Rubelite: i can handle myself, thank you very much. the object turned out to be a Celestite, part of the original exploration team. She was weak an tired, as she staggered towards the group. PT: What is the meaning of this? Where is your ship? What happened to the rest of your gruop/ The celestite brought herself to her knees. Celestite: We...were attacked.... everyone was killed except me... our ship is just a couple of miles over... you must hurry and escape before- She was cut off when five giant Slinker-like creatures came and attacked. They swallowed the Jasper an Amethyst before PT and Rubelite took care of them. PT: Well, now we have an even lesser chance of leaving this place. She cleared her throat before saying, PT: gems let's get a move on. this planet is inhabited with creatures like these. We shoulg dgo and warn the diamonds. Jet: when do we leave Captain? PT: Right after i fix m hair. She made a chair to sit down in, as she and Purple pearl fixed her hair up. Rubelite: This is gonna take a while.... (more tba..) Characters * Purple Topaz * Blue Diamond * Tourmaline * Purple Pearl * Jasper * Amethyst * Andesine * Rubelite * Jet * Celestite Category:Episodes